En un impala del 67
by Aitnac
Summary: Una vez le preguntó donde vivía su familia y a Sam la pregunta le cogió desprevenido. Estuvo a punto de contestar En un Impala del 67.


**En un Impala del 67**

_por Aitnac_.

Si lo piensa, uno de los primeros recuerdos de su vida es el coche: un viaje largo hacia ninguna parte, su padre conduciendo, Dean de copiloto, él sentado en la parte de atrás, detrás del asiento de Dean, estirando las piernas hasta dar con la tapicería.

- Sammy, no ensucies el coche. La voz de Dean – curiosamente no la de John, la de Dean – cuando al fin las puntas de sus playeros tocaban el asiento en el que iba sentado su hermano.

(_Dean sentía una presión leve a la altura de los riñones y sabía lo que Sam estaba haciendo sin ni siquiera tener que volverse para confirmarlo. Cuando Sam retiraba los pies, la presión en los riñones seguía un rato más ahí_)

Otras veces recuerda ir de pie en el hueco entre los asientos delanteros, o sentado en mitad del trasero, un brazo apoyado en el asiento de su padre, la barbilla en el de Dean. La carretera era como una enorme cinta gris con franjas amarillas, deslizándose rápidamente bajo sus pies. Era como si el coche la devorara, intentando llegar a un horizonte que nunca podía alcanzar, que siempre estaba más lejos.

- ¿Ya estamos en Nebraska?, preguntaba. Y papá se reía, una risa profunda que nacía del pecho y moría demasiado pronto.

- ¡Esto es Wyoming, Sam!, contestaba Dean, irritado.

Al principio, los asientos estaban cubiertos por una funda: era de pelo, blanca y negra con los remates en verde. Veinte años y Sam todavía recuerda su tacto, no tan suave como se podría pensar y su olor a gasolina y miles de millas en carretera. Si miraba por la ventanilla, las casas, los campos pasando a cámara rápida, e intentaba contar los postes de la electricidad podía acabar mareado (veía un línea negra suspendida en el aire, como un trazo de lápiz grueso pintado contra el paisaje que poco a poco iba combándose hacia abajo e intentaba alcanzar el suelo hasta que ¡zas!, un poste que lo levantaba hacia arriba y volvía a empezar, a buscar el suelo, y ¡zas!, ¡zas!, ¡zas!, los postes pasando).

- Tengo ganas de vomitar, anunciaba después de un rato. Y un día que el mareo fue muy fuerte acabó ensuciando los asientos con la funda blanca y negra. Su padre masculló y Dean masculló aún más y le dijo que dejase de contar los postes y entre los dos quitaron la funda y así fue como Sam descubrió que los asientos eran de color granate debajo de la funda, hechos de una tela basta y áspera al tacto de su mano de niño.

Con seis, ocho, diez, doce años, siempre era igual. Si el coche se estropeaba, él nunca veía que había debajo del capó.

_No salgas, Sammy, hace mucho frío_.

_No salgas, Sammy, es solo un momento_.

_No salgas, Sammy, vamos a levantarlo con el gato, será divertido_.

El Impala echaba humo por los faros, renqueaba con una rueda pinchada, petardeaba con un tubo de escape roto. Sam siempre se quedaba sentado en su asiento trasero, el interior del coche oscurecido por el capó levantado, su padre y su hermano ocultos tras él, hablando en un lenguaje que Sam comprendía pero no dominaba.

Cuando fue haciéndose mayor y supo coger una pistola, si el coche tenía una avería, podía salir y estirar las piernas pero acababa aburrido, sentado en un costado del impala sobre la nevera portátil, pasándoles las herramientas. Sam las conocía todas: la llave inglesa, la de carraca, la Allen… pero cuando pasaban a manos de Dean o John y desaparecían bajo el capó no sabía ni como ni para que se usaban. El seguía sentado sobre la nevera, esperando pacientemente, estirándose, creciendo como el cable eléctrico antes de que el capó se cerrase y tuviese que levantarse hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba, cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar el suelo.

Sam nunca fue como los demás niños. Nunca condujo sobre las rodillas de su padre ni se quedó solo delante del volante con el coche aparcado, dándole vueltas hasta encasquillarlo. Si eras un Winchester, había ciertas normas: sabías limpiar una pistola antes de los diez pero no tocabas un volante hasta los dieciséis. Sam no supo como se movía un coche hasta que Dean alcanzó esa edad y le vio conduciendo, metiendo marchas, apretando los pedales porque, aparentemente, conducir no consistía solo en mover el volante cuando llegaban curvas. Su padre iba como copiloto por primera vez desde que Sam tenía memoria y recuerda oírle decir _trátalo con suavidad_, como si el coche fuera un caballo al que domar. Estaban en una carretera perdida de Tenesse, venían de Georgia, no iban a ninguna parte. Dean le miró por el espejo retrovisor, tenía esa mirada de hermano mayor a punto de fastidiar al pequeño.

- Algún día, enano, te tocará a ti, si consigues llegar a los pedales.

Sam todavía era bajito para su edad. Se vengó creciendo. Cuando Dean le enseñó a conducir cuatro años más tarde, tuvieron que mover el asiento del piloto hacia atrás. Dean dijo _trátalo como a una chica, si es que sabes como_, otra vez con esa mirada en los ojos. Estaban en una carretera perdida de Ohio, Sam no recuerda de donde venían, pero ya sabía que no iban a ninguna parte.

Al final, antes de marcharse a la universidad, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el puto coche. Odiaba lo estrecho que se le había quedado el asiento de atrás, el maletero lleno de escopetas con sal, las cintas de cassete en la guantera. Odiaba las gasolineras y los bares de carretera y las carreteras secundarias por las que siempre viajaban, estrechas, polvorientas, llenas de curvas. El autobús que le llevó a Stanford hizo todo el trayecto por autopistas, en línea recta y sin tomar desvíos hasta un destino final.

En la universidad tuvo una bicicleta. A veces piensa que si Dean lo supiese estallaría de la risa. Lo cierto es que era útil porque el campus no era tan grande como para un coche ni tan pequeño como para ir andando a todos lados. La bicicleta era ecológica, era sana, pero lo más importante era que no era un coche. Cuando se fue a vivir con Jess ella tenía uno pero Sam casi nunca lo usaba. Lo condujo una vez que hicieron una excursión a la playa y resultó que Sam se sabía todos los atajos y las carreteras con mejores vistas al mar. _Eres una caja de sorpresas, Samuel Winchester_, dijo Jess, con esa sonrisa que solo ponía para chincharle. Una vez le preguntó donde vivía su familia y a Sam la pregunta le cogió desprevenido. Estuvo a punto de contestar _En un Impala del 67_.

De alguna manera, cuando Dean reapareció en su vida cuatro años después, no le pareció absurdo que tuviera el coche. Siempre había sido su coche, después de todo, la maquina que John usaba para desplazarse en su cruzada contra el mal, pero el coche… el coche era de Dean. Era él quien se ocupaba de lavarlo y darle cera, de comprobar el aceite y la presión de los neumáticos. Dean cuidaba el coche como si fuera una parte de si mismo, le llamaba "su chica" y se ponía pálido si sospechaba el más mínimo arañazo en la pintura negra de la carrocería. Dean había dormido, comido, follado en ese trasto, estaba tan apegado a él que era como si tuviese una extremidad más, una con cuatro ruedas y llantas cromadas, cintas viejas y el maletero lleno de cartuchos de sal. Sam se adaptó a vivir en ese espacio como si el asiento del copiloto fuese una habitación de invitados. Aprendió a no poner cara de asco cuando el salpicadero estaba lleno de restos de comida grasienta y a sobrellevar la estridencia de los grandes solos de guitarra de los años 80. Poco a poco encontró la posición correcta del asiento para que sus piernas pudieran estirarse y le hizo un hueco al portátil entre las pistolas del maletero. No estaba bien, pero tampoco estaba del todo mal. A veces, en los viajes largos, contaba los postes eléctricos, esta vez sin marearse.

Cuando Sam terminó de atornillar el carburador Dean ya se había acabado su cerveza pero seguía sentado sobre la nevera portátil, tarareando la canción que sonaba en la radio. Anochecía y en aquella carretera secundaria de ¿Massachussets?, ¿Pensilvania?, ¿Virginia?, no importaba, no había pasado un solo coche en las dos últimas horas.

- Ya está – dijo Sam cerrando el capó.

- ¿Ya está? – contestó Dean levantando la cabeza - chico, creía que tendríamos que dormir aquí – dijo mientras se ponía en pie. Sonreía con desfachatez de hermano mayor. Sam contestó con la mueca de disgusto/indiferencia clásica en el hermano pequeño.

- Eh, eh, ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le soltó de repente Dean, cuando ya estaba punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto – si lo arreglas, lo conduces.

Sam le miró perplejo un segundo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó – tendré que mover el asiento.

- Bueno, alguna vez tendrá que ser – suspiró Dean con resignación fingida.

El impala vibró un segundo y después rugió con furia cuando Sam arrancó el motor. La aguja del contador de la gasolina estaba baja.

- Si no recuerdo mal, hay una gasolinera a media hora de aquí – soltó sin pensar.

- Caramba Sammy – sentado a su derecha, Dean silbó con admiración socarrona. Parecía más pequeño que de costumbre – estoy impresionado. Dime una cosa ¿crees que si me duermo un rato despertaré empotrado contra un árbol?

Sam tenía la vista fijada en la carretera. Era como una larga cinta gris que desaparecía rápidamente bajo sus pies. Las franjas amarillas de los lados, marcaban una línea recta que a veces se curvaba, pero siempre seguía hacia delante. Los postes eléctricos ni siquiera se veían. Pensó que, si un árbol tenía la mala fortuna de ponérsele delante, peor para él.

- Claro que no – contestó después de un rato – yo conduzco, Dean.

fin.


End file.
